Crystal Hearts
by The Chainsaw Juliet
Summary: An AnsemRiku one-shot, based on a short story in the manga Demon Diaries. Ansem needs to find a crystal heart to unlock the door, and Riku is willing to give it to him. But just what is the price? An actual romance fic that doesn't involve rape and abuse!


Yes, this is an Ansem/Riku fic! Mwahahahahahaaaaaa! The pairing that i strongly support, as I am a firm Sora/Kairi believer.

Anway, this fic is set when Riku served Ansem, so it takes place in Hollow Bastion, during the game. But it is a one-shot thing. sigh I really should stop being so angsty...

I based this fic on a short story called 'Crystal Hearts' in the manga Demon Diaries. I was working in a quiet little manga shop, meaning that most of my time was spent reading the mangas. After I read this one, I bawled my eyes out. It was a yaoi fic, but I won't tell you what happened, as my fic is loosely retelling it anyway.

Flashback (it actually STATES that)

Riku's thoughts

'the voice in Riku's head.' ;

Ansem's thoughts

Crystal Hearts

Could he do it? He fidgeted nervously, standing outside the heavy mahogany doors of Ansem's private library.

'I thought you loved Sora...' A nasty voice echoed in his head.

I do. Now I know it was never meant to be. He loves Kairi, and loves me as a brother. I must accept that.

'And what makes you think that Lord Ansem would be interested in a scrawny boy like you?'

I'm not scrawny. And I'm not a boy.

'Prove it...'

Watch me.

Using his Darkness-given powers, he melted into shadow and stepped through the mighty doors. His Lord sat at a desk facing towards the door, buried deep in his studies. The desk was covered in many books, while scattered here and there were parchment papers. His Lord himself was a dizzying vision of dark skin and clashing white hair, an impressive muscular body clothed in a simple black hooded robe, and golden-rimmed red eyes reading behind rectangular glasses perched daintily at the end of an elegant nose. His lips were curved into a thoughtful frown, knitting his brows together as he concentrated on notetaking.

Riku cleared his throat but instantly regretted it, as gold/red eyes fixed themselves on his, and he discovered that all form of speech had just left him.

"Good evening to you, Riku." Ansem purred in his velvet voice. "I trust your day went well?"

"...Yes M'Lord." Riku answered weakly, desperately trying to think of something to say.

"What is your business with me tonight?" Ansem pressed. Riku shrugged, trying to put on his usual mask of cool.

"I just wanted to know what...what you're studying so hard over. You're usually asleep by now." Ansem smirked.

"My my, little one. You seem almost concerned." He stressed the last word, making Riku blush. But he wasn't finished. "And how would you know at what time I am 'usually asleep'?"

"I...I-I-" Riku turned away, his cheeks burning. Ansem chuckled.

"I am studying a curious little artefact that may help unlock Kingdom Hearts." He stated in his formal tone, making Riku sigh in relief at the change of subject. Mask back in place, Riku walked to Ansem and peered at the book, trying to read upside down from his position in front of the desk.

"What is it?"

"I have gone through at least twelve of these," he gestured at the books the width of a fist, "and they all seem to mention, though irritatingly brief, a gem known as a 'crystal heart'. It says that the crystal heart fits into the keyblade and thus unlocks the doors of Kingdom Hearts."

Riku's heart skipped a beat.

"Are you sure it's a crystal heart?" A nod and a sigh.

"Yes, and though it says that they are abundant, it fails to indicate how to acquire it. So frustrating really."

Riku couldn't stop shivering. A wave of nausea hit him as a repressed memory resurfaced to haunt him. He swayed lightly, but before he could hit the floor Ansem steadied him by the shoulder. He tisked and shook his head, though a smile played on his handsome face.

"You must rest my little one. We set out tomorrow to find this gem." Riku shook his head.

"You don't need to search for it." Riku whispered, his voice breaking as he measured his following actions carefully.

"And why is that, little one?" Ansem looked suspiciously at the silver-haired teen, head bowed so his beautiful aquamarine eyes were obscured by silver strands.

"I know where it is." Ansem's eyes lit up.

"Pray tell."

'Wait. You're not gonna do it are you?' His inner voice panicked.

I am.

'Why? You saw what happened to your father when he gave your mother the crystal heart. She still left!'

I don't care. It'll help Ansem. And it'll help Sora. It's the least I can do for the both of them.

'But-'

I've failed too many times. Let this be the one time I actually get something right in my life.

Riku raised his eyes and met his lord's with a sad gaze, though his lips were curved up in a smile.

Flashback

"I've got something for you honey."

"But you know I'm leaving you, right?"

"I hope it will change your mind."

"Nothing can. I've made up my mind. I'm in love with someone else..."

"I know this will change your mind..."

end

"I've got the crystal heart with me." Riku pointed at himself. Ansem raised his eyebrows.

"Are you willing to part with it?" Ansem narrowed his eyes.

"Yes. But on one condition." Riku clenched his fists, his grip tightening on his dark Keyblade.

"And that is-?" Ansem trailed off, wondering how far he would have to go for his studies.

"Don't forget who gave it to you." Riku answered after a lengthy pause, his voice faltering.

Fair enough, acknowledgement is an equal exchange. Though I feel I will be getting the better end of this deal.

"I will uphold this condition, fear not." Ansem answered solemnly.

Riku smiled slightly.

Good.

Flashback

"I love you darling. You're my wife and I beg you to stay with me."

"You know I can't! I just can't...."

"Then accept this-"

"Nooooo!" A scream.

end

Without warning Riku pressed his lips to the dark lord's.

I love you i love you i love you....

He pulled back as Ansem stared at him with wide eyes.

Riku smiled as he slashed his chest viciously with the Keyblade, and tore something out of his chest, before falling to his knees. It was, though dripping thickly with blood, a crystal in the shape of a heart. He pressed it into Ansem's shaking hands, as his lord cradled him.

"Riku-why?" Ansem felt fear seep into his heart. Riku was still smiling weakly.

"The crystal heart is the product of a heart melding fragments of joy after finding its source of happiness." His eyelids began to close, and he struggled to stay awake. "You were mine." He whispered.

"Oh god..." Ansem breathed, his vision clouding over with tears.

He loved me back all this time?"Riku you cannot leave me..." Riku laughed, raising a blood-stained hand and placed it on Ansem's cheek, leaving a dark print.

"I'm not leaving you really. You've got my heart, afterall." Ansem tried to smile, but only succeeded in making the restrained tears fall. He choked back a sob, and bit his lip, his fangs piercing the tender skin. Blood soon trickled down his chin in two small streams. Riku reached up and cupped Ansem's face as his lord leaned down and pressed his lips against his.

Flashback

The door was still open, and a woman's footsteps were heard running away from the house. Inside, a silver haired child, crying loudly, tried shaking his father awake.

"Daddy you can't die! Daddy don't leave me!" A smile.

"Dearest Riku. Always love with all your heart, no matter the pain it will cause you. Remember to always tell your beloved that you love them. I love you, my darling son."

"Daddy NOOOOO!!!!!"

end

"I love you." They simultaneously said after parting. Riku laughed weakly, causing both of them to smile.

He becomes even more beautiful when he smiles...Ansem smiled sadly, and brushed a few silken silver locks out of Riku's view.

With his vision rapidly failing, Riku touched Ansem's lower lip lightly with his thumb.

Wow. He's even more handsome when he smiles...He smiled softly. Then his hand fell back.

His smile remained, even though he breathed no more.

Yup. Angsty, ne? ; Gomen. This fic was begging to be written after I cried over that manga. (My supervisor was like, do you want a tissue?)

If you can get your hands on Demon Diaries, vol 1, I recommend you read 'Crystal Hearts'. Its a beautiful, heart-wrenching (no i did NOT intend that as a pun) story.

(And the demon diaries story itself features very yummy bishies!)


End file.
